gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss and Tell
__TOC__ Synopsis Right there in Doose's Market: Dean and Rory kiss. Everyone in town seems to know about it. Everyone, that is, except Lorelai, and she's a little weirded out because Rory didn't tell her. Plot Outline Rory stops by Doose's Market to surrepticiously see Dean all the while pretending to shop. Dean offers her a free soda, and makes her guess what he has in each hand to earn the soda. While Rory guesses, Dean swoops in and gives Rory her first kiss. Not knowing what to do she runs out of the store, still clutching a box of corn starch, over to Lane's house. Lane excitedly pumps her for details. Fearful of her mother's disapproval, since she had a huge argument about boys earlier (ep. 1.01), Rory decides not to tell Lorelai for a little while; Lorelai gets stressed when she hears about the kiss from Mrs. Kim instead of Rory. Finally, Lorelai confronts Rory, and they head to Doose's Market to buy junk food for movie night (Willy Wonka). After Rory introduces her to Dean, Lorelai and Rory split up, and in Rory's absence, Lorelai invites Dean over to watch the movie. Rory complains how humiliating it is to have her first real date or first hang out session or first anything with Dean in her mother's presence, but she feels it is too late to recind the invite. Once Rory realizes that Lorelai's intentions were good, they talk about how Rory still feels awkward around boys; Lorelai says she will figure it out, she just needs to give herself time. At a moment when Rory and Dean seem to be getting comfortable in front of the TV, Lorelai heads to the kitchen to leave the two alone. This only adds to Rory's anxiety, and she fetches her mother again. As Lorelai enters the room first to avoid looking like they were talking about Dean, Lorelai lays out the ground rules for Dean and warns him if he hurts her, he will be shunned in the small town of Stars Hollow. Dean says he wants Lorelai to be his friend since Rory means the world to him, and her opinion matters so much to Rory. Lorelai admits that she doesn't like Dean yet, but she wants to like him, and "she usually gets what she wants." Music Dean (to Rory): How much does it suck that they used "Pink Moon" in a Volkswagen commercial? Other references: * Nick Drake * Liz Phair * The Sugarplastic Movie References *Invasion of the Body Snatchers *9 1/2 Weeks *Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory *Ice Castles *The Way We Were *Boogie Nights *Magnolia Pop Culture References Lorelai: I was watching General Hospital the other day, and, you know, they have a new Lucky because the old Lucky went to go play something where he could have a real name. Lorelai (to Luke): Not gonna talk about how good you'd look dressed as one of the guys from The Crucible. Lorelai: I'm going to be so cool in there, you will mistake me for Shaft. Rory (to Lorelai): No James Dean jokes. No father-with-a-shotgun stares. No Nancy Walker impressions. Rory (to Lorelai): You're like a crazy Elsa Klensch. Dean: So at what point does the outsider get to suggest a movie for movie night? Rory: That depends. What movie are you thinking of? Dean: I don't know -- Boogie Nights, maybe? Rory: You'll never get it past Lorelai. Dean: Not a Marky Mark fan? Notes Taylor makes his first appearance in this episode. The townspeople are busy preparing for Autumn Festival in the subplot. Taylor and others are trying to get Luke to decorate his diner for the event. Miss Patty is busy with reheasals for a pageant with preschoolers. Rory and Lane also appear dressed as Pilgrims as they man a food drive can goods donation table. Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes